


WaxWings

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Candles, Domination, M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: One of my pieces for the Bottoms Up! Zine.  Crowley loves to see his angel's beautiful wings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: TheBottomsUpZineArtandWritingCollection





	WaxWings




End file.
